weissschwarzfandomcom-20200222-history
Fate/stay night (Booster)
Contains cards from the Fate Series. Each pack contains 8 cards. Each box contains 20 packs, a play-mat and a rule-sheet. The total amount of different cards is 100, with 16 different parallel rare cards. Card List Yellow Cards: * FS/S03-001 Emiya Shirou 【衛宮 士郎】 * FS/S03-002 The King of Knights Saber 【騎士王セイバー】 * FS/S03-002R The King of Knights Saber 【騎士王セイバー】 * FS/S03-003 Demonic Coach Saber 【鬼教官セイバー】 * FS/S03-004 The Oldest King Gilgamesh 【最古の王ギルガメッシュ】 * FS/S03-004S The Oldest King Gilgamesh 【最古の王ギルガメッシュ】 * FS/S03-005 "Ally of Justice" Shirou 【“正義の味方”士郎】 * FS/S03-005S "Ally of Justice" Shirou 【“正義の味方”士郎】 * FS/S03-006 Shirou & Saber 【士郎＆セイバー】 * FS/S03-007 Mitsuzuri Ayako 【美綴 綾子】 * FS/S03-008 I'm Starving 【はらぺこーず】 * FS/S03-009 Invisible Sword Saber 【不可視の剣セイバー】 * FS/S03-010 The Golden King of Heroes Gilgamesh 【黄金の英雄王ギルガメッシュ】 * FS/S03-011 Emiya Kiritsugu 【衛宮 切嗣】 * FS/S03-012 After Bath Saber 【湯上りセイバー】 * FS/S03-013 Fujimura Taiga 【藤村 大河】 * FS/S03-014 Ryuudou Issei 【柳洞 一成】 * FS/S03-015 Finest Heroic Spirit Saber 【最優の英霊セイバー】 * FS/S03-016 Illya & Shirou 【イリヤ＆士郎】 * FS/S03-017 Master Fuji 【藤師しょー】 * FS/S03-018 Bearer of the Holy Sword Saber 【聖剣の担い手セイバー】 * FS/S03-019 The King's Treasures 【王の財宝】 * FS/S03-020 Saber Summon 【セイバー召喚】 * FS/S03-021 Funny Lion 【ファニーライオン】 * FS/S03-022 Shirou VS Gilgamesh 【士郎ＶＳギルガメッシュ】 * FS/S03-023 Golden Seperation 【黄金の別離】 * FS/S03-023SP Golden Seperation 【黄金の別離】 * FS/S03-024 The Sword Of Promised Victory (Excalibur) 【約束された勝利の剣（エクスカリバー）】 * FS/S03-025 Unlimited Blade Works 【無限の剣製（アンリミテッドブレイドワークス）】 Green Cards: * FS/S03-026 Master Sakura 【マスター桜】 * FS/S03-027 "The Hero of Legend" Berserker 【“神話の英雄”バーサーカー】 * FS/S03-028 Matou Sakura 【間桐 桜】 * FS/S03-028R Matou Sakura 【間桐 桜】 * FS/S03-029 Combat Prepared Rider 【臨戦態勢ライダー】 * FS/S03-029S Combat Prepared Rider 【臨戦態勢ライダー】 * FS/S03-030 "The Most Dangerous Enemy" Berserker 【“最凶の敵”バーサーカー】 * FS/S03-031 Liberalized Sakura 【開放された桜】 * FS/S03-031S Liberalized Sakura 【開放された桜】 * FS/S03-032 Matou's Successor Sakura 【間桐の後継者 桜】 * FS/S03-033 God Speed Calvary Rider 【神速の騎兵ライダー】 * FS/S03-034 Luviagelita Edelfelt 【ルヴィアゼリッタ・エーデルフェルト】 * FS/S03-035 Sella & Leys 【セラ＆リズ】 * FS/S03-036 Crimson Spear of Certain Kill Lancer 【必殺の朱槍ランサー】 * FS/S03-037 Sakura & Rider 【桜＆ライダー】 * FS/S03-038 "Peaceful Days" Rider 【“平穏な日々”ライダー】 * FS/S03-039 Sella 【セラ】 * FS/S03-040 Leysritt 【リーゼリット】 * FS/S03-041 Lovable Girl Sakura 【健気な娘 桜】 * FS/S03-042 "Blue Wind" Rider 【“蒼い風”ランサー】 * FS/S03-043 Gorgon's Youngest Daughter Rider 【ゴルゴンの末女ライダー】 * FS/S03-044 Sister's Embrace 【姉妹の抱擁】 * FS/S03-045 Mystic Eyes Qubeley 【魔眼・キュベレイ】 * FS/S03-046 Nursing Sakura 【桜の看病】 * FS/S03-047 The Spear of Striking Death Flight (Gae Bolg) 【突き穿つ死翔の槍（ゲイボルグ）】 * FS/S03-048 Sakura, Happy? 【桜、幸せ？】 * FS/S03-048SP Sakura, Happy? 【桜、幸せ？】 * FS/S03-049 Bridle of Chivalry (Bellerophon) 【騎英の手綱（ベルレフォーン）】 * FS/S03-050 Heaven's Feel 【Heaven's Feel】 Red Cards: * FS/S03-051 Black Clothed Sakura 【黒衣の桜】 * FS/S03-051S Black Clothed Sakura 【黒衣の桜】 * FS/S03-052 "Black Holy Sword" Saber 【“漆黒の聖剣”セイバー】 * FS/S03-053 Pajamas Rin 【パジャマの凛】 * FS/S03-053S Pajamas Rin 【パジャマの凛】 * FS/S03-054 Awkward Loyal Archer 【不器用な忠義者アーチャー】 * FS/S03-055 Magical Bullet Shooter Rin 【魔弾の射手 凛】 * FS/S03-055R Magical Bullet Shooter Rin 【魔弾の射手 凛】 * FS/S03-056 Duplicator(Faker) Archer 【複製者（フェイカー）アーチャー】 * FS/S03-057 Rider & Shinji 【ライダー＆慎二】 * FS/S03-058 Rin & Shirou 【凛＆士郎】 * FS/S03-059 Iron Heroic Spirit Archer 【錬鉄の英霊アーチャー】 * FS/S03-060 Five Main Elements User(Average One) Rin 【五大元素使い（アベレージワン） 凛】 * FS/S03-061 Rin & Archer 【凛＆アーチャー】 * FS/S03-062 Red Devil Rin 【あかいあくま凛】 * FS/S03-063 Tohsaka Rin 【遠坂 凛】 * FS/S03-064 Red Knight Archer 【赤い騎士アーチャー】 * FS/S03-065 Jewel Magecraft Bloodline Rin 【宝石魔術の血脈 凛】 * FS/S03-066 Saber Alter 【セイバーオルタ】 * FS/S03-067 Rin & Saber 【凛＆セイバー】 * FS/S03-068 Black Holy Grail Sakura 【黒き聖杯 桜】 * FS/S03-069 The Seven Rings that Cover the Fiery Heavens(Rho Aias) 【熾天覆う七つの円環（ローアイアス）】 * FS/S03-070 Reckless Summon 【乱暴な召喚】 * FS/S03-071 Jewel Sword Zelretch 【宝石剣ゼルレッチ】 * FS/S03-072 Jewel Magecraft 【宝石魔術】 * FS/S03-073 Unlimited Blade Works 【Unlimited Blade Works】 * FS/S03-074 Words of Farewell 【別れの言葉】 * FS/S03-075 Smile of Mischief 【いたずらな微笑み】 * FS/S03-075SP Smile of Mischief 【いたずらな微笑み】 Blue: * FS/S03-076 Game Master Kirei 【ゲームマスター綺礼】 * FS/S03-077 Small Holy Grail Illya 【小聖杯イリヤ】 ----